Sukhumi
Sukhumi is the capital of Abkhazia, a disputed region on the Black Sea coast. History Its history began around the sixth century AD. It, alongside the rest of the country, was eventually occupied by the Soviets during the Cold War. During this time, Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov, then a Soviet soldier, was stationed in the area. After the Cold War ended, the country, and by extension, the capital, was a disputed territory between the Russians and the Georgians. Eventually, in the early 2010s, Russia officially recognized the country as independent. In the mid-to-late 2010s, Abkhazian extremist Andrey Dolzaev, feeling that the region was not truly independent due to its "accepting Russian money and support", began carrying out acts of terrorism in both Georgia and Abkhazia. Eventually, he, alongside the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC., staged a hostile takeover of the parliamentary government and wiped out most of the parliament's true leadership, sending the military into disarray. Most of the city was evacuated prior to the takeover, although stragglers remained, often living in fear of being spotted by the Desperado soldiers. The PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. was later dispatched to return the parliamentary government to its true leaders, with Raiden taking the mission. Maverick also had a personal motive for joining in the mission, as Desperado had earlier ruined a previous mission in Africa. Raiden was inserted into the coastal area of the old city via the MQ-133C unmanned aircraft's onboard catapult, as the occupation of the military bases by Desperado plus the aircraft itself lacking stealth camouflage prevented him from it landing directly at the city to insert him. Shortly after his arrival, Raiden was ambushed by three cyborgs via stealth camo, although he wiped them out all the same due to upgrades he had since their previous encounter. Raiden also fought with the LQ-84i, which had previously been forced to assassinate Raiden by its superiors due to being threatened with a memory wipe, and defeated it. The city saw heavy damage, both during the takeover and during Raiden's mission into the city. In addition, at least one of the civilians was suspected to be a Russian agent by Desperado. Walkthrough After the cutscene, walk up the steps to the entrance to the city. Three cyborgs will appear, explained by Boris as them attempting to use stealth camo to ambush the player. Upon defeating the soldiers, a cutscene will play. After that, walk into the main gate, where the player will then be contacted by Boris, telling the player to head for the plant. Afterwards, open an item box nearby. In addition, go on top of the chandelier for a data storage drive. Upon departure from the room, the player can also impale the cyborgs in the back to avoid a conflict. The player can also save a hostage in the lower area of the city. Also, open up some item boxes. Midway through the area, the player will be ambushed by cyborgs and a pair of Gekko. Take them out and then proceed to the building with the door. Before you continue onward upon entering the building, there is a console on the floor. Interact with it to download a VR mission. After proceeding further into the building, a cutscene will play where Raiden encounters the LQ-84i. Boss: LQ-84i Boss: Hammerhead Category:Locations in Metal Gear Rising